


StarBuck

by Zweim



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky announced to Tony the new name of their OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarBuck

**Authors' Note** **:** Hi ! I hope you'll love this little (little) story. I'm sorry for the  **misspelled w** **ord** **s** I'm french and I have some trouble with English !  >< 

 

* * *

 

As usual, Tony was in his lab, working on a system of quantum cryptage. If he succeeded, this will revolutionize the cybersecurity and probably stop the cyberattaque. Although, he stayed sceptical because if he could achieve it, he will search and found a security breach, something. He will hacked his own invention. It’s  a vicious cycle.  

De facto, tilted head onto his desk, type his keyboard with madness, he didn’t hear his boyfriend and co-worker enter or Jarvis prevent him few minutes ago. He was **busy** !

When a cybernetic arm hugged his hip and he felt a face hidden on his neck, the genius  forced himself to stop  his activities to accord some attention to the disruptive element.

“Bucky, he said with a smile, I work!

\- Starkbuck.”

The engineer question himself.

 _Starbuck ?_ _It sounds good !_

His eyes opened and sparkled with joy.

“Hell yes ! Starbuck ! he exclaimed. Stark… Bucky... Buck… StarBuck it’s perfect !”

Bucky turned back, to release and let his mate get up. Then Tony snuggled against Bucky’s chest and he could feel his hands put on his hips. Bucky loved to take Tony in his arms and kiss him on his neck.

“ Together we will surpass the Stony and the FrostIron.”  he said lovingly.

Tony stood on tiptoes to kiss him  delicately, like the touch of a feather.

“And the Stucky and the BuckyNat!” Bucky added.

They kissed with more  passionately, and it concludes this little aside in the Tony’s work.    


End file.
